


hold my hand tight, we'll make it another night

by prismarineslabs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Minecraft, Other, Sad with a Happy Ending, Smoking, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, most characters tagged for clout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismarineslabs/pseuds/prismarineslabs
Summary: Purpled isn't feeling good, but Punz is always there for him.Based in 'Of Younger Brothers and Lonely Nights'.
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled & Luke | Punz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 130





	hold my hand tight, we'll make it another night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillian-Nator](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lillian-Nator).



> \- drinking and smoking tw (underrage)  
> \- i just randomly got this idea .. because i love purpled and punz ok lol  
> \- no relationships theyre like brothers

Purpled wasn't feeling good. Physically, he was fine. He went to school everyday, hadn't missed a day in three years, passed in all of his work, and planned to continue this streak. Though, he found recently he had a lot of a headache. In his own story, he felt like a background character. He was always there physically, but mentally felt away. It was unnoticeable his changes to most people. He was a lot more silent now, constantly having words on the tip of his tongue but not knowing how to say them. Though, his older brother figure noticed quickly. Punz noticed one day during lunch when him and Sapnap were talking, eyes shifting to the younger blond spaced out. His food was untouched, and the boy was staring across the cafeteria at the wall. Punz noticed how when the group was walking, he was instead playing with his hoodie strings, making quiet and unnoticed comments to himself. Though, he didn't say anything for once.

There was a small party that night, taking place at Dreams house once again. Punz didn't plan to stay the night, controlled by his thoughts about college and his younger brother. He was leaned against the wall outside, cold air nipping at his cheeks and making them pink. He was watching over Tommy and Tubbo who were sat with Quackity. Tubbo was eating a bag of chips, laughing loudly as a very high Quackity wrestled with a somewhat sober Tommy. It was obvious the second hand smoke was getting to the dirty blonde, ears red as he was pining down Quackity. Punz had a resting straight face as he watched, turning his head at the sound of the door opening. George was pushing open the door, turning to Punz with his eyebrows furrowed. "Hey man, your kid is on the roof. Hes smoking some weed.. Dunno how he got it. Can you get him?" He asked the blond, watching Punz' face drop as he nodded. George was pushed aside, Punz rushing through teenagers and up the stairs.

Punz entered a few different rooms looking for a window, settling on one that led to the porch roof. He pushed the window open and pulled out the screen, standing on the roof with sturdy legs. He used his upper body strength to pull himself onto the actual roof, meeting eyes with a startled and high Purpled. His eyes were glossed over, blunt in his hand. His legs were over the edge of the roof, hair greasy and sticking to his forehead. Punz crawled over, looking him over quickly. "Purp?" He asked softly, sitting beside him. Purpled looked away from him and towards the city again, pulling the blunt to his lips to take a drag. "Whats happening?" Punz asked, not expecting an answer. Purpled was never much of a talker.

"Man.." Purpled started, words slurred slightly. "Shits been tough as fuck recently." He cussed, rubbing his forehead. He sighed, taking another drag and puffing the smoke out of his nose and mouth. He reeked of marijuana, Punz noticed. How long had he been up here? "I.. I know. I'm sorry I didn't ask how you've been recently." Punz apologized to the other blond, hearing his breath hitch over the music from the house. "Whats up?" He asked, arm wrapping around his brother. He wanted to take the blunt from him, but didn't make a move to as to hear the others emotions.

Purpled let out a heavy breath, eyes shutting as he put his weight against Punz. "Schools been so hard. I dont.. I don't feel here. I guess." He mused, rubbing his forehead again. His train of thought was lost, but Punz understood. He always did. "I don't want you to leave, Punz." He brought up college, making Punz wince. He rubbed Purpled's back, silently encouraging the boy to speak more. It was silent and comforting for the younger. "You mean so much to me and.. have obviously been there for me way more then my family." He spoke a lot when high. "I think if you leave I..." Purpled stopped, breathing slowing. "Can we go home?"

Punz bit his lip, nodding. "Yeah. Yeah, of course. Lets go home. You can crash at my place and shower. Ok?" He patted the boys lower back, taking his hand to lead the boy off the roof. Purpled followed without responding, the two sliding in through the window with minimal struggle. Punz wrapped his arm around Purpled's shoulder, who held the blunt still in his hand. They made their way downstairs, Punz finding George first. The british was on the couch with a beer, watching as Dream, Karl, and Sapnap played a long game of Smash Bros. Punz tapped George's shoulder, brown eyes meeting blue. "I'm taking the kid home." Punz explained, watching the british nod. "Drive safe," He nodded, turning to watch the game resume.

Punz pulled Purpled away, taking the blunt from him to drop it on the table. He brought him outside to the car, helping him in before sitting down himself. "I don't like when you smoke," Punz said softly, Purpled looking at him in a daze. "It makes me unsettled." Purpled almost snorted at that. "You do it." He muttered, Punz wincing. "I'm older than you, I almost legally can." He started the car, fingers tapping. "My ass," Purpled huffed, Punz not responding. He drove down the street, feeling a sudden breeze as Purpled rolled down his window. He continued driving, careful at any turns to not make the other sick (he didn't know if Purpled would get sick, though didnt want to try). He pulled into the McDonalds drive through silently, Purpleds head turning as he ordered.

"Can I please have two large fries and a oreo McFlurry?" Punz asked, turning to Purpled with a small smile. As he payed and got the food, Purpled had a small and content smile on his face. He ate the McFlurry happily, Punz having to drive even more carefully as the boy continued to throw fries at him. They pulled into Punz' driveway, the older shutting off the car. He checked the time on his phone, looking at Purpled with a sleepy grin. "You gonna shower?" He asked, making the younger nod. They entered the white house silently, kicking their shoes off and bringing the bag of fries into Punz' room on the first floor. Purpled grabbed a random shirt and pants from Punz, finding a pair of boxers he had left there before. His eyes were still glazed over, though his high was coming down. Punz let him wait in the bathroom, sorting out what shampoo he was going to use (Punz had a few different options from his mom) while Punz got the towel. By the time Purpled had finished showering and was in Punz' room again, it was nearing 5am. 

Turning the television on and playing a random movie ( _ended up being 'The Secret of Nimph'_ ), the two laid in bed with a blanket over them. Purpled was cuddled up to Punz, eyes shut as the two slowly drifted off to sleep. He knew that things may not be okay now, but eventually they will be. Eventually they'll be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> it doesnt realy make sense but i have a super bad headache and simply love them lolz. goodnight holy fuck !


End file.
